Pokemon: A Dragon Trainer's Journey
by Lex Lonewolf
Summary: About a Dragon Trainer on a quest for one goal, to become a Gym Leader. It will probably turn out to be yaoi, but Let's just see how the story goes... Please Read and Review when and if possible.
1. Chapter 1: The Coming of Age

Chapter One: The Coming of Age

"Wake up, Valon," a woman's voice said. It was my cousin, Clair. Many pokémon trainers know who she was; the gym leader of Blackthorn City. I was still asleep when she cam into my bedroom.

"Valon? Don't you want to get your first pokémon, or not?" After a second, she raised her voice. "This is your initiation as a dragon pokémon trainer." After a few more seconds of strained patience, Clair released her Kingdra to give me a rude awakening with a Hydro Pump attack.

An hour later (after I got towel-dried), I was sent into the gym leader's office on the other side of the Blackthorn Gym. Clair was holding some mail and sitting at her desk with an eccentric-looking man in a lab coat. When he turned around to look at me, I knew for sure that he was Professor Elm; head of the Pokémon Lab in New Bark Town.

"Valon," muttered Clair, "before you choose your first pokémon, your brother has sent you some supplies for your journey."

Clair was right; it was from Lance. He was rather distant since he became a member of the Elite Four. The letter was on Charizard Stationery, saying this:

Dear Valon,

I know I haven't been there for you since our parents abandoned us at our cousin's gym, but I will keep on watching your efforts as you start your journey as a dragon pokémon trainer. I want you to take this year's Johto League Challenge. To help you, I sent you a PokéNav that has a map of the Johto region, and I have also given you clothes that a true dragon trainer would wear. Use them well.

I'm pulling for you, Valon. Make me proud.

Lance

After reading the letter, I opened the box. Lance neglected to mention in his letter that he added a badge case. I wasn't too happy with the uniform, either. I really liked wearing ancient Egyptian-style clothing. After a minute of deliberation, I knew how to improvise.

"Is it time to choose my first pokémon?" I inquired.

Professor Elm spoke first. "Basically, if you lived other parts of the Johto region, you would have to choose a non-dragon pokémon. However since this is Dragon City, I brought 3 pokémon that will evolve into dragon-types eventually."

"The only trick is," Clair interrupted, "you won't know which pokémon you will get. Each pokéball has a different species of pokémon. This is the true test of a dragon trainer."

I took my time, and reached for the pokéball at the right. When I had my doubts. I looked up at Clair. She had an evil grin that I never witnessed before. I knew for sure that I was choosing a Dratini. Then I shift my attention to the professor. He was watching contently, as if he had a special pokémon that he wanted me to choose. Out of impulse I grabbed the middle ball.

"I choose this one," I yelled as I threw the pokéball in the air. The ball opened, releasing a stream of light. Whatever the pokémon was, it will show itself when the light faded.


	2. Chapter 2: The Verdict Is

Chapter Two: The Verdict is…

I watched in pure amazement as the chosen pokémon appeared. It was a rare sight to behold, a black Charmander. Originally, that species of pokémon would be a reddish color, but it was a welcome sight to see a fire pokémon of a grayish black color. The only trait that seemed familiar was the lit flame at the tip of its tail. "Charmander, charm!" it squeaked.

Professor Elm let out a sigh of relief. He was obviously pleased that I was smart enough to see through my cousin's trap. Clair, on the other hand, was steamed that I didn't choose the Dratini. On that sour note, she stormed out of her office, slamming the door shut behind her. " I apologize for my hot-headed cousin," I said, regretting the fact that he made her angry. "I –"

"Don't sweat it, Valon," interrupted the kind professor. "I have dealt with other gym leaders before I had to deal with a strong trainer like Clair. I have to go back to New Bark Town in an hour. I am going to talk to someone that you would like to meet. I'll also give you some more supplies to start your journey."

"If I leave this gym as a trainer," I objected, "I wouldn't be able to return without seven Johto League badges to challenge the Blackthorn City Gym. And my desire is to run this gym."

"That's a challenging goal, Valon, but Clair also had to start as a trainer, too." The professor then adjusted his spectacles. "I'm leaving within the hour, did you already pack your things?" I nodded. "Now what I suggest that you do is bond with your pokémon for an hour. Every journey starts with being friends with your first pokémon."

In the courtyard of the gym, I took Professor Elm's advice to heart. I was wearing the uniform that Lance sent me. The jumpsuit was a bit bulky for me, but I knew that I would grow into it. I decided to put on some hand and leg wraps to reinforce my wrists. And to finish the final preparations, it was time to bring out my starting pokémon. "Charmander, come on out!" I said as the pokéball opened in my hand, sent out a stream of light that dissipated to reveal the pokémon. "Charmander, charm!" it squeaked.

"Hello Charmander," I said as I took out a pokéblock dispenser from my pocket. I took out a red candy and held it in front of the fire pokémon. "Try one of these, I think you might like it." The curious little Charmander put the red pokéblock into its lizard-like hands, and took a small nibble off of the cube. "What do you think?" I inquired with a smile.

"Charm, charm!" the pokémon shouted happily. I knew that Charmander would like it. Before I could get another of the berry-flavored candies, I heard footsteps coming from behind us. I knew by the timing of the steps that it was Clair.

"I see that you are getting along with your pokémon," she said, making me jup as she talked. "Lance said that he will call your PokéNav as soon as you get your first gym badge." She then reached to p0inch my Charmander's cheek. The little pokémon was scred of my cousin, and before she can touch it, Charmander let out a hefty dose of an Ember attack to her face. She was furious about the fact that her face was completely covered in soot. After she growled, Clair stormed out of the courtyard.

"Are you ready, Valon?" asked the bespectacled Professor Elm. I nodded when I put on my bag and picked up the playful little Charmander, which I then nicknamed "Ember." I then walked out of the gym to start my journey as a dragon pokémon trainer.


End file.
